


starboys

by aMassiveDisappointment (BadOldWest)



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cassian has a big old crush on Han Solo and his girlfriend Jyn is already down with it, Established Relationship, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadOldWest/pseuds/aMassiveDisappointment
Summary: Cassian has a crush, Jyn has an interest, and Han is just here for a good time.(posting all my Jyn/Cassian/Han stuff in one place)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollykaths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollykaths/gifts).



> This chapter was previously posted on 'this is a rebellion, isn't it?' but I want all the prompts in the same place. Sorry for reposting, but I have plenty of prompts for this ship so they'll be new stuff soon!

Cassian woke to warmth on either side of him, his muscles pleasantly sore, and a moan tossed carelessly from his lips. He heard Jyn snicker, somewhere against his spine, nudging his skin with her nose. 

“Did you enjoy your present?” 

There were lips at his neck, not hers. The smuggler’s. He saw Jyn’s hand grip Han’s upper arm, enjoying the view from behind Cassian. 

“Yes,” Cassian admitted, not knowing what was going to happen when they got out of that bed. 

Han had been inside him twice, Jyn once because she teasingly said that you only sleep with a man like that once in your life when she rode him in front of Cassian’s eager eyes. She and Han had a natural ease around each other, their interaction was flavored with humor and gentle ribbing. Cassian’s heart squeezed that she merely used Han as the cock attached to him, and Han accepted that with good-temper. She hadn’t been lying; this was for Cassian, and she didn’t really feel lustful towards anyone but him, like she had said before, at least on the level she felt for him. 

He loved Jyn, but he still quivered and lost control with Han inside him two times, a long, torturous amount of time with Han down his throat, gruffly ordering him about. Jyn had smiled the whole time, brushing light hands over his body, savoring the lost look in his eyes. 

Jyn laughed, her head propped up on her elbow as she watched Han lean up to kiss her captain. 

“I’d say he’s an 8 in the sack but lazy about the aftercare,” Jyn said wryly, having to hold Cassian for a good hour until he was wound down enough to sleep the night before. 

Han merely smirked at the time, swatting at Cassian’s still-tender ass and closing his eyes, asleep within seconds. Jyn was rarely the gentle one, but proved that she could be when it counted. Cassian could barely open his eyes, sweaty and overcome, and she just let him mouth at her breasts, murmuring his thanks, and combed his hair out of his face with her fingers. He’d been delirious. She’d need to ask Han for some pointers. 

“You’re not angry?” Cassian moaned, conflicted as Han claimed his ass for the second time. Jyn watched, her eyes wild and alive. Shook her head slowly. He was close, but it wasn’t Han controlling what would happen next, and he was desperate that Jyn knew that. “you’re not angry with me for asking for this?”

Jyn crawled forward and kissed him. “I’m not angry, Cassian, I can’t even blame you for cumming around that man’s cock. Just enjoy it.”

He couldn’t hold back anymore, cum spurting from his cock onto the sheets. 

Jyn’s hand tightened around Han’s arm as he tried to get up to leave.

“You suck his cock, to thank him for inviting you into our bed.” her voice was like ice.

Cassian knew that from the moment he drunkenly told Jyn about his hate-crush on that scoundrel, this was about what she would be willing to do for him.

Han, a good-natured lover, if a rough and slightly careless one, shot a dubious look at Jyn, they all knew he wasn’t there on Cassian’s invitation, but crawled down the Captain’s body anyway. Jyn watched Han give not nearly the quality blowjob she wanted for Cassian, but he still seemed to enjoy it, and much of the carelessness, just the way it was. Jyn smiled serenely, unfazed by the scene surrounding her, as she tucked her head under Cassian’s chin, cheek on his shoulder. 

“Try to watch what he does, Cassian,” she advised, strumming her fingers up and down his chest and stomach. Cassian couldn’t. His eyes were clenched shut. 

Han wasn’t much for standards, it took the barest of prying on Jyn’s part to get him there. This was all Jyn. Her loyalty to Cassian, her dedication to please him. Her patience, her trust. 

And finally getting to shut up that arrogant smuggler with his cock in his mouth was no small prize, either.


	2. Chapter 2

“I expect for you to be kept in the rebellion under the same standards as any rebellion soldier, Solo.”

Jyn’s ears perked up. She knew the three person mission was going to be rough, even as well as she and Cassian and she and Han worked together separately.

Cassian and Han…

“Listen, kid, I stuck around here long enough to earn a little respect.”

Cassian straightened his stance, shoulders rolled back. He hated the few inches Solo had on him, and the few years. Jyn found that insecurity slightly hilarious.

_“We’re almost the same age.”_

Han smirked. The insistence in Cassian’s voice was such a tell. there was just the slightest hint of whine to it. Even Jyn knew it, with her back turned to them, readjusting coordinates. 

Jyn bit back a smile. This could go on forever.

“Boys, you’re both pretty,” Jyn shouted from the cockpit. 

“She has a point,  _kid,_  we are both pretty…”

“I am your  _superior officer.”_

Jyn growled from up front.

“Enough, you both have a big dick. That settles it. Stop measuring. We’re wasting time.”

“Solo, I demand respect, as the leader of this mission…”

The smuggler held up his hands.

“I’m not here to be led. No thanks. Drop me off at the nearest Star System, I’ll find my way to Corellia from there.”

_“Just kiss already,”_  Jyn screeched, “Or I will turn this ship around.” 

She glared at both of them, and Cassian looked offended she wasn’t taking his side on this one.

And finally, she got their attention. Han smirked at her, not breaking eye contact as his fingers hooked upwards in Cassian’s belt, dragging the captain close. Cassian followed the pull with a surprising ease to it, like gravity was pulling him forward.

“You heard her, kid,” Han declared authoritatively. Cassian was always jealous in the ease Han had in giving orders, where he often felt like he was making it up as he went. That wasn’t unlike Solo’s way of operating, but the smuggler had the impression that everything would be fine for him, which Cassian did not share. But the improvisation, that was the tactic that they shared as their lips met, both of them scruffy with stubble scraping, and Jyn applauding sarcastically from the cockpit. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jyn notices something. She notices it on the practice range, or aboard the Falcon, or during a briefing. 

When Han compliments Cassian, the captain blushes.

Once, when Han is so daring as to grip the back of Cassian’s neck when he returns from a risky solo mission -all of them were worried they’d never see him again- Cassian’s eyes are trained on the floor, his face impassive to his rival, but on his cheeks are a faint flush, stark eyelashes fanned across them from his downturned eyes. Han gives him a supportive little shake and a clap on the back, saying that they thought they had lost him, and is gone. Cassian is very still, like he’s letting the words sink in. Then he’s letting Baze hug him and Leia already trying to pre-debrief from over his shoulder.

But Jyn notices. 

A look she only sees when she’s bare in front of him, giving him part of herself, giving him what he wants. 

There’s something to talk about there, but she ignores it because he’s home and he’s flustered and he’s overwhelmed by the enthusiasm of people seeing him again; something he’d never had before Rogue One. So she neatly tucks herself under his arm, her own around his back, and walks him back to their room to give him what he needs. 

They need to to talk about it, but  _he_  doesn’t need that now.

“You have a crush,” she observes one day, a screwdriver in his hand, his eyes focused and squinted at some complicated wiring. 

He drops his hand and looks up at her. 

“What?”

She swallows. A fear of hers is that she will have to step back from this, let him go, not because it might happen but because she knows she would do that for him if she had to. 

Han has just left after dropping off his own faulty rebellion datapad to repair. He has a habit of piling on more work for Cassian in a way that outwardly frustrates him but also makes him very quiet once no one is watching. Jyn is watching, of course.

“You look at him differently.”

Cassian moves to her spot at her seat on the worktable, brushing the hair out of her face. He thinks this is an accusation. That something has to change, and his intentions are to pour himself into her, to remind her that he’s not going. 

She places her hands on his shoulders and shakes her head. 

“I just noticed,” she smiles at his fearful expression, “And there’s nothing wrong with having a crush. I want you to enjoy this. I…” she glances down.

“I will still be here, no matter what. If you want.”

He grabs her hands, kissing her knuckles. She smiles. He seems lost for words. 

“I’m not leaving you.”

She shakes her head. “That’s not what I mean.”

Cassian swallows thickly. “He’s not exactly the marrying kind. And he’s not you.”

“He’s not me,” she touches his face with light fingers. “That’s the point, Cass. That’s okay if you like that, I don’t have to try and be more like him. Do you want-”

Jyn has never been so secure enough to give this much away. Her ownership of his pleasure. Her possessiveness. Her distrust that he would come back.

She looks away. It’s his turn to touch her face, guiding her back to the topic. 

She stares at him, before sighing and closing her eyes. “I just want to watch.”

He presses his lips to hers, shuddering, wedged between her legs and pressing as close as possible. He nods against her, almost whimpering. Wanting the chance to be good for her, to show her what she wants to see. 

“I’ll ask him tonight?” she presses.

“If you want,” he keeps kissing her, squeezing her in his arms, “if it would make you happy.”

Jyn wants to scream at him for making this, once again, about pleasing her. 

 

Han expects this to be more about her, but when he’s proven wrong, he’s adaptable. 

Jyn keeps nudging him towards Cassian, and his eyebrows raise. Cassian’s shaking hands are removing his own shirt, so she shoots the smuggler a pointed look. 

 _This is for him,_  she mouths furiously, and Han is not one to try and piss Erso off, because then she’d just be insufferable. When Cassian’s undershirt is pulled from over his head, Han catches him in a kiss, and Jyn sees the way Cassian’s feet stick to the floor with nerves. She strokes his bare shoulders and back, her chin pressed to his arm, watching his eyes flutter and then clench shut in pleasure.

It’s sort of a dizzy shuffle of undressing, quiet as a rhythm finds itself between the three of them. Cassian kisses Jyn like he’s saying goodbye before a mission, which is a bit dramatic, so she urges him towards Solo. 

Han stands at the foot of the bed, Jyn seated on the edge, Cassian is kneeling. Jyn falls to her side to stretch up and grab a pillow, which she tosses to Cassian to place under his knees. She loves watching, loves the shudder at his bare shoulders when he kisses Han’s stomach, his tongue running through the coarse hair under his navel, Han’s hand fisted in Cassian’s hair. His thumb absently rubs Cassian’s temple in a circle, and Jyn watches Cassian savor the little touches, the attention. 

She notices, and she has an idea;

“Han, do you like Cassian sucking your cock?”

Jyn’s been quiet up until this point, so Han shoots her a surprised look. He swallows. Cassian is tense as a spring, his good little soldier stance even on his knees, staring up with his mouth stuffed as Han manages a little nod. Jyn smirks, nudging Cassian with her foot. 

“Hear that Cassian? What a good job you’re doing.”

Cassian moans, Jyn climbs down from the bed and places herself behind Cassian. Her fist finds his cock, brushing his belly he’s so hard. He bucks into her grip. 

“Tell him, Han, that you like it.”

Han coughs, his own head clouded by Cassian’s obvious enthusiasm. Both men are slightly under her control, and she’s not wasting a moment. 

“Yeah, I like it,” he grabs Cassian’s head and shoves himself deeper down the Captain’s throat. Cassian jerks in her arms in response, groaning. 

“What else do you like about Cassian.”

It’s not a request. 

Han stutters, his lips wet, and he stares down at Cassian and Jyn’s kneeling position, her predatory gaze. He thrusts his hips against Cassian’s mouth again, Cassian takes his cock deeper in his throat. 

“Just like that,” Han murmurs, turning his eyes back to Jyn. “He’s pretty, when he’s not sulking.”

Jyn smiles, kissing under Cassian’s flushed ears and neck, playing with his hair, and stroking him steadily. Han is rough above him and behind him, Jyn is yielding and gentle. His lets his shoulders rest against her bare chest, giving him something to fall against as Han uses him.

“I think he’s pretty too. What do you like about his appearance?”

Han chuckles, looking away. He seems a little embarrassed to reveal so much, too bad Jyn is so ready to drag whatever she wants out of him. 

“Those eyes.”

Cassian’s eyes flutter open and lock eyes with Han, but Jyn is focused on that pretty blush on his cheeks. 

“Tell him what a good job he’s doing.”

Cassian is caught and silent in the middle of the two of them, his cock so hard in Jyn’s fist. He loves this helplessness that only Jyn can give him, that she makes him feel so safe in experiencing. 

“He’s a good cocksucker. Would never know it from a meeting with him. Didn’t know you were so on my ass all the time because you liked me, Captain.”

Jyn laughs, her face pressed between Cassian’s shoulder blades when he fails to protest with his mouth so full. She can hear him sucking hungrily, and cranes her neck over his shoulder to watch. It’s obscene, his closed eyes, his focus, the pleasure woven into his features. 

“He likes you,” she reminds him, and it’s such a small sentiment that still makes him flush. 

Jyn brings her bare skin closer, because Cassian couldn’t have done this without her approval, or maybe even not without her there. She’s pressed tight to his warm back, lazily stroking his cock as she knows what she wants to give him.

“You’re such a good man, Cassian, and you look perfect like this. Show him those pretty eyes.” she whispers honestly, and Cassian flinches against her as he cums, her hand squeezing around him at the right time not doing nearly as much as her words do.

It was her noticing in the first place that made this possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think I've posted all the tumblr stuff, but I have a lot of prompts for these three that I'll get to soon.

**Author's Note:**

> For Molly, because she's so lovely and enthusiastic when these roll around. 
> 
> What I really can't wait for is when Leia gets in on this.


End file.
